Dearest Captain
by Miss Voltara
Summary: A young girl wakes up to find herself in the world of Warhorse and soon meets a handsome officer by the name of Captain Nicholls. Lots of angsty feelings and fluff are guaranteed to thee.


This fic is a result of the following prompt from :

 _For 24 hours, you can spend time with a character from any fandom in their world or ours. What will you do for the time period?_

* * *

I woke to a horse's whinnying. I was lying in straw for reasons I couldn't fathom. I had fallen asleep watching _Warhorse_ (for the third time) and now I was in unfamiliar surroundings. The straw was piled in an unused stall for which I was grateful. It meant that I wasn't lying in horse refuse.

I cautiously get to my feet and step out of the stall. I hear voices outside, boots marching too and fro and horses hooves hitting cobblestone. While there is lot's activity outside there is no one in the stable.

I walk over to the stall next to mine. In it stands a handsome brown gelding with a white star on his forehead. I brush his black mane out of his face and stroke his snout. "You're quite the handsome fella aren't you?" I say to the horse.

"That's Joey." A voice said.

Startled, I whip around and see a tall man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes enter the stable. He wears the uniform of a British officer from the Great War. I have to admit that he looks dashing.

It takes me a moment to realize that I have been staring. I blush and the officer laughs softly. "Sorry I didn't see you there." I manage to say. I tilt my head. "You're Captain Nicholls?"

"Yes." He says. He takes off his cap and dazzles me with another smile. "I was expecting you."

"You were?"

He nods. "Of course. But you can only stay for a little while."

"Why?" I ask.

"You don't belong in my world," Nicholls explains. I can't get over how soothing his voice is. "So you only have a limited time here and I must leave with the squadron soon you see."

I frown. I have read the book and even watched the movie so I knew exactly what was going to happen to Nicholls once he left me and I didn't like the fate he was going to be dished out.

He steps closer to me and scratches Joey's ear. "So the time for now is ours. Is there anything in particular that you'd like to do?"

"Do the other soldiers know I'm here?" I ask, envisioning how awkward it will be for me to walk around this place and have to explain my presence.

Nicholls smiles. "Yes of course."

I wonder how this is possible but I don't bother to ask. "Could we go for a walk and just...talk? I really can't think of anything else to do."

Nicholls chuckles. "Of course."

Nicholls puts his cap back on and we leave the stables. It's strange; no one seems to take notice of us walking around the grounds of the camp as if two people from different time periods walking together is completely normal.

The sun is out, shining in all its glory. There are birds singing in the branches of the trees and Nicholls has decided to give me all of his undivided attention. We talk of many things and the hours seem to go by in a blur before I realize for one heart pounding moment how much time I had wasted.

"Captain Nicholls-" I start.

"Please call me James."

"Alright. James," I correct myself. "How much time do we have left?"

Nicholls looks at his wristwatch. "About half an hour."

 _That's it?_ I think. I try to think of something else we could do, but nothing really comes to mind. Instead I ask him another question. "May I be quite frank with you James?"

"By all means go ahead."

I smile at him. "You have to be the most gentle and kind man I have ever met."

He smiles. "Thank-you. I'd say the same about you." Nicholls suddenly looks over his shoulder and frowns. "I'm afraid it is time I must go."

"Can I at least walk you back to your squadron?" I ask, wanting to linger by Nicholls' side for as long as possible.

"I don't see why not. Come along." With that he beckons me to follow him.

Joey was standing out in a wooded area alongside other horses and cavalrymen. It saddened me to see them and know what was waiting for them.

We stood next to Joey and I hugged Nicholls. Propriety be damned anyway. He hugs me back after the initial shock of my bold move wears off. When I take a step back I don't realize that I've started to cry.

 _Dammit!_ I think. _I'm crying over a character from a book._

Nicholls smiles sadly. "Now don't you cry. Chin up."

I try my best but end up failing miserably. "Goodbye James." I choke.

Stewart gallops past on Topthorn shouting for the soldiers to mount. Nicholls obeys wordlessly and looks down at me from the saddle. He takes my hand and gives me one last smile. "Farewell darling. It was lovely talking to you."

I begin to feel like I am being pulled away and I realize that I really am being pulled away by an unseen force. My surroundings begin to blur as my fingers slip out of Nicholls' hand and tears fill my eyes.

My vision goes black.

I wake up back home in my room. I let out a wail and sob into my hands. I shouldn't be so emotional over my visit but I am. I look over to my TV and see that Joey is in the hands of German gunners now.

Poor Nicholls. Even if I went back to read the book or re-watch Nicholls' part in the film, he would have to go through the same horrible ordeal over and over again. Maybe it's best I leave the movie and book alone for a while.

Or I could not read or watch it ever again. That sounds like a good plan too.

With a disheartened sigh, I shut the movie off and leave my room.


End file.
